Tai Bwo Wannai Trio
Details Agility, 30 Cooking, 5 Fishing *Jungle Potion *Ability to defeat a level-53 enemy |items = *~100 coins *Small fishing net *Pestle and mortar - Keep this throughout the quest; it is used for two parts. *Spear (steel or better - You will lose it!) *2 Agility potions (3) or 1 Agility potion (4) *Runes or arrows to kill a monkey *Tinderbox *Logs (optional) *Knife (can be obtained during quest) *Banana (can be obtained during quest) *Jogre bones (can be obtained during quest) *Seaweed (obtained during quest) |recommended = Recommended: *Food and Antipoison |kills = Jogre (Level 53) Monkey (Level 3) }} Quick Guide (Walkthrough below quick guide): # Your inventory should contain Small fishing net, Pestle and Mortar, Agility potion (4), Spear, and 22 empty spaces for Karambwanji (can be obtained during quest.) (Optional: Karambwan, Jogre bones, Seaweed, Karamja Rum, Banana, and Knife can be obtained before or during quest. If you do not have a Raw Karambwan, bring logs and a tinderbox to cook after you obtain it during the quest.) # Start quest by talking to Timfraku upstairs (ladder) in the house near the anvil. # Go south of the village to the lake with Fishing icons, catch 22 Karambwanji. Grind one into paste by using it with your pestle and mortar to use on Burnt jogre bones later. # (Optional: If you do not have these items.) Run north to gather Seaweed and Jogre bones. # Minigame or Glory teleport to TzHaar (or a different furnace), use Jogre bones on furnace to obtain Burnt jogre bones. Use Karambwanji paste on Burnt jogre bones to obtain Pasty jogre bones. Use Pasty jogre bones on heat vent in TzHaar or a range to obtain Marinated jogre bones. # (Optional: If you have this item.) Cook Karambwan on heat vent or range. Grind into paste with pestle and mortar then apply to Spear. # Leave TzHaar, and kill a monkey to obtain Monkey corpse. # (Optional: Banana, Karamja Rum, and Knife.) Obtain Banana, Rum, and Knife from Musa Point general store and Bar. # Use knife on banana to slice. Add banana slices to Rum. # Walk to Lubufu on the southern shore of Brimhaven (west of TzHaar, near the bar and restaurant.) Talk to Lubufu. Agree to obtain bait. Talk again to give him 20 Karambwanji. Talk again about catching Karambwan, you should obtain a Karambwan vessel. Drop it, and talk again to obtain a second Karambwan vessel. Use your remaining Karambwanji on one Karambwan vessel to load it with bait. # Walk to Tiadeche or use Fairy Ring: . He is located at the fishing spots north of the gnome gliders on the east side of Karamja. Use the loaded Karambwan vessel on Tiadeche. You should receive a Raw karambwan. Speak to him again to receive instructions to engineer a Karambwan vessel. # Cook Raw karambwan by making a fire or teleporting to Tzhaar and cooking it on a heat vent. Use pestle and mortar on Karambwan. Use Karambwan paste on your spear. # Walk to Tamayu. Talk to Tamayu about the Shaikahan. Offer to accompany him on the hunt. After you are released from the cutscene use your Agility potion and Spear (kp) on him. Talk to him again, and initiate the cutscene, he should successfully kill the Shaikahan. Use Monkey corpse on Tamayu to obtain Monkey skin. Use monkey skin with seaweed to obtain Seaweed sandwich. # Walk to Tinsay. Talk to Tinsay; wait for him to request each item before using it on him. After he agrees to return to Tai Bwo Wannai, use the Karambwan vessel on Tinsay to obtain Crafting Instructions. # Walk back to Tiadeche (use ring of dueling) ride gnome glider to Grand Tree, then Karamja (Gandius), run north west to Give Tiadeche the Crafting Instructions. # Walk back to Timfraku to complete quest. # (Optional.) Talk to each brother in their shop to obtain XP and other rewards including the ability to cook Karambwan. Walkthrough Before you start the quest, buy some Karamja rum at the Musa Point pub, and take a banana, and if you don't have seaweed, it can be found on the northwestern coast near the general store. Speak to Timfraku upstairs in the hut southwest of the house with the anvil. He will tell you to talk to each of his three sons. *'Note:' Teleporting or leaving Karamja with Karamja rum will break the bottle. Tamayu ''Items needed: Steel spear or better, small fishing net, pestle and mortar, Agility potion (4), logs (optional), tinderbox (optional)'' You can find Tamayu southeast of the village at the mine. He will return to Tai Bwo Wannai only once he has killed The Shaikahan. Ask to come with him on his next hunt, and he'll accept. Tamayu will fail to defeat The Shaikahan. He will tell you that he needs a better spear and to become as quick as The Shaikahan. You need to poison the spear with karambwan, a poisonous octopus native to Karamja. (Do not give him your spear before you poison it, or you will not get it back.) Go north of the Tai Bwo Wannai shop, and talk to Lubufu by the southern shore of Brimhaven. Ask him how old he is, and then say that he looks like someone in need of help. He will then tell you to catch 20 karambwanji. Go to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai, and net-fish for at least 21 karambwanji. (It's better to get several extra since karambwan can steal the bait from your vessel, and you will have to walk back to get more bait.) Go give them to Lubufu, and ask him what he uses to catch karambwan, and he will give you a karambwan vessel. Use the last karambwanji on the vessel. (While you are near Musa Point, buy a bottle of rum from the liquor store, and take the banana and knife off the table as you will need this later in the quest.) If you have level 65 Fishing: Simply fish at the spot next to Lubufu. Once you catch a raw karambwan, cook it at a fire or range. (There is a range just east of Lubufu.) You will get a light green poison karambwan. If you eat it you will be poisoned and can easily die. Grind the poison karambwan with a pestle and mortar, and then apply the paste to your spear. If you do not have level 65 Fishing: Go to the northeast corner of the jungle. (East of Tai Bwo Wannai, cross the log at the river; then, head all the way north.) Find Tiadeche, and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. Cook it at a fire or range. (If you brought a tinderbox and logs, make a fire and cook the karambwan.) You will get a light green poison karambwan. *'Note:' With lower-level Cooking, there is a chance to burn the karambwan instead of getting a poisoned one. In this case, you cannot get another raw karambwan from the NPC, and you'll have to retrieve another one from a player, and cook them until you get a poisoned one. Once you get a poisoned one, grind it with a pestle and mortar, then apply the paste to your spear. Head back to Tamayu, and give him an Agility potion(s), and the kp spear. He will successfully defeat The Shaikahan and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Tinsay :Fairy ring: *'Note:' Do Tiadeche's part first up until he asks you to go to Tinsay, and make sure you have all the required items. This will save alot of time. You can find Tinsay on Cairn Isle, which is up the rockslide and across the bridge (Agility level 32 required to climb and cross) from the structure southwest from Tamayu. Talk to him. He'll tell you that he's trying to repair the tribal statue in the village. He's lost his sanity recently due to some sort of accident with a Jogre. He needs 3 special local items. *'Note:' Do not get the banana rum first if you need to leave Karamja Island to get other stuff or things done because customs will confiscate the rum! Banana rum ''Items needed: Karamja rum, knife, banana'' The first thing he'll ask you to get him is a bottle of banana-flavoured rum. To get this, go to Musa Point, and buy a bottle of rum from the liquor store there. Then, go into the general store. Take the banana and knife off the table. Use the knife with the banana to slice it. Add these slices to the rum. (Be careful not to eat the slices!) Give it to Tinsay (and he'll, of course, simply drink it). *'Note:' Do NOT use a whole bananna on the rum without slicing it. It will create a joke item, a bananna stuffed into the top of the bottle. While comical, it forces the player to return to Musa Point to collect another bottle of rum and a banana. Seaweed sandwich ''Items needed: Seaweed, monkey corpse'' You need to bring him a seaweed sandwich, only with monkey skin instead of bread. Pick up some seaweed from the shore south of Cairn Isle (the island that Tinsay is on). Then, kill a level 3 monkey with Magic or Ranged since you can't Melee it. Take the corpse to Tamayu to get it skinned. You'll get monkey bones and skin. Use the skin with the seaweed to make a sandwich. Give it to Tinsay. *'Note:' Likewise, do NOT use a monkey corpse on the seaweed before taking the monkey to Tamayu for skinning. This will create another joke item, and you will need to obtain another monkey corpse and more seaweed. Marinated jogre bones ''Items needed: Jogre bones, karambwanji, pestle and mortar'' You now need to get some burnt jogre bones marinated in karambwanji sauce. First, kill a level 53 Jogre, and take the bones. Then, go to a furnace anywhere (Shilo Village, TzHaar City, or Zanaris would be the closest). Be careful not to bury the bones! Use the bones on the furnace to burn them. Next, catch another karambwanji, and grind it with your pestle and mortar; make sure it is raw! Then, add the paste to the burnt bones to get Pasty jogre bones. Don't left click because you can still bury the Pasty jogre bones. Cook the pasty jogre bones on a range to marinate them. Give these to Tinsay. After eating the BURNT Marinated jogre bones, Tinsay will regain his sanity and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Tiadeche :Fairy ring: Tiadeche will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai after you teach him how to catch karambwan. Note: You may have already done the below step if you did the quest without level 65 Fishing. Go to the northeast corner of the jungle (members side of Karamja south of Brimhaven). Find Tiadeche, and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. After you've given him the vessel, talk to Lubufu again. Tell him that a shark or karambwan stole your vessel to get a replacement. Give it to Tinsay, who will figure out the engineering. He will give you instructions to take to Tiadeche on how to make them. Take these to Tiadeche. He will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai. After you're done with all three brothers, talk to the village chief again for your reward, and make sure you ask for some gold. Then, talk to each of the three brothers in their local shops for an additional reward! Reward *2 Quest points *5,000 Cooking experience *5,000 Fishing experience *2,500 Attack experience *2,500 Strength experience *2,000 coins *A karambwan-poisoned rune spear *Access to Tamayu's kp spear store (also sells cleaning cloths) *Access to Tiadeche's karambwan store (sells raw karambwan and karambwan vessels) *Ability to pray at the newly repaired tribal statue (works like an altar) *Ability to catch and cook karambwan and karambwanji *Ability to fight The Shaikahan (level 83 - you need a kp spear to hit it). *You can also take part in the Smithing section of Otto's Barbarian training. Category:Quests